2018.08.23 - Restoring K9's
|location= K-9's |date= |players= JasonChristopher.jpg|Jason Christopher|link=Jason_Christopher JacobBlack.jpg|Jacob Black|link=Jacob_Black AliceCullen.jpg|Alice Cullen|link=Alice_Cullen SelenaKent.jpg|Selena Kent|link=Selena_Kent |npcs= Bar staff |factions= Quileute Wolfpack |music= [ Miks, "Relax, Take It Easy" }} The delivery trucks had dropped off the new bar stools and chairs earlier in the morning, and the alcohol had been replaced. An expensive day by most metrics, but Jason was rather wealthy. It wasn't the money that bothered him. It was the need to replace and repair at all. He was still deeply vexed from his time as someone he didn't even recognize. He was still dedicated to someone paying for that. But he was pleased that Jacob seemed to concur on that topic. They had an enemy out there, that much was clear from the deranged mystic, who had caught them unawares once. To Jason's mind that was not going to occur again. But there was little to be done about that now, today. Today was about getting the club reopened. Or realy for it at least. It would certainly not reopen just yet. New staff needed to be hired still, as the last major hurdle. But at least everything else was ready. With Jacob's help, among others, the cleanup had gone much faster. Minus a few exceptionally pleasant distractions. Next would be a good cleaning of their house. Everything was dusty and neglected, and despite the capacity to readily speak to animals, this was not a Disney movie. They did not clean well at all. But that was later. Jason crouched at the edge of the stage and surveyed the club, nodding his head faintly. Dressed in some exceptionally faded and distressed blue jeans and a button up green dress shirt that has failed to be buttoned. Yes, everything seemed to be back to normal. Or what passed for it post 'the Weird' as the puppies were calling it. Jason was more inclined to refer to it as 'the Pissed Me Off'. "The place looks good Jacob. Better than before I believe." He favored him with a smile, one of the few people alive to really see such a thing. Jacob's looking a lot more dressed up than usual, sporting dark jeans, boots, and a black button-up shirt that's, in his case, actually buttoned up. He's even done something more than usual to his hair, spiking it up a bit, and has put on just a dab of some kind of nice-smelling body oil. (Alice was consulted in these choices. He hopes she'll approve.) Sitting on the edge of the stage beside Jason, Jacob turns his wide, bright grin on his mate. "See? All you really did was get an early start on the remodel. I bet Alice'll love the new look." Speaking of the singular member of the Cullen clan, Alice peeks her head in with a tentative smile on her face. "Speak of the devil, and you'll see his tail! Or so the saying goes." She takes another step in, looking around, not intruding too far...just taking a look from the entryway to the club area. "I liked the chalk art. It's very now. How's...everybody holding up?" There's a glance at the two on the stage, and Alice silently mouths, "I approve" to Jacob, a single nod and a quick thumbs-up that is easily missed. Selena is not dressed up. She's dressed.... well... she's dressed. Lately that's something for her! She has her hair all gathered up into a messy knot at the top of her head. Though it is all wet with sweat. She wears an oversize tank top with arm holes that reach down to her waist and under that a hot green sports bra to match the black yoga shorts that have little hot green zig-zag lines all over them. She pokes her head in the door of the club and looks around curiously. "Hello? You don't, by chance, have any water in here do you?" She calls into the club before spotting Jacob and Jason. "Oh.... Oh... Jacob... Hi" She jerks her head back out of the door and adjusts her top slightly. She never got Jason's name so... oh and there's an Alice there too! "Oh! Alice! Hi!" Jason Christopher glances to the door as Alice tenetively pokes her head inside. "Alice, please come in. You are quite welcome here." It may not have always been the case. But he had most certainly meant what he said recently. Three times now this rather extraordinary, to Jason's perspective, family of vampires had come to their aid. It did not make up for many lifetimes of prejudice entirely, generally speaking. But as far as the Cullen family specifically, they had more than shown themselves to be allies and friends in good faith. Were the situation to call for it Jason would come to their aid as well. He glances around and nods. "I am told you have quite the eye for detail in design. I welcome your ideas and input." A moment later the young she-wolf appears as well. Jason recalled hearing her name was Selena. It was a fitting name for a wolf, named after the moon goddess. "Welcome sister, we have water yes. Please come in." Jacob laughs warmly and waves Selena inside. "Hey, come on in! We've got water and lots more." He catches Alice's gesture of approval, and his grin only gets bigger. After all, he wore the scent with vampires particularly in mind, since his normal scent isn't exactly something they care much for, generally. He's pretty sure Jason would be just as happy if he never wore any scent at all, but... hey, it's called playing nice! And it's not like he does it often, anyway. He slides an arm up and around to give Jason more or less a hug, then leans up to steal a (publicly acceptable) kiss before hopping off the stage and heading over to greet the others. "I'm glad you both came by," he says, as if Selena didn't just wander in on accident, and as if Alice didn't probably already know. (Future sight or not, she's intuitive like that.) Selena watches Jacob kiss Jason and her shoulders slump a little. She does walk on into the club though, relaxing a little more as it seems this is 'safe' territory. "Do you -know- how far you have to run to break a sweat... with... you know... things like they are? I think I ran around the state about four times already." She huffs and shakes her head a little. Then she blinks. "You are?" She asks curiously. "Is this a thing now? Showing up where we're supposed to all at the same time? Is that like... a superpower or something?" She grins a little at the thought of a 'Perfect Timing' superpower. Alice gives a little finger-wiggling wave to Selena. "Hey! Come on, I'm sure I can buy you a bottle of water." She looks to Jason and Jacob, though, for their final word on it. When she's pretty sure they seem to be welcoming and it's okay, she steps in to close the distance between herself and Jacob as he comes to greet them. "I'm glad to see you! Both of you. Looking so good!" Turning to look at Selena approaching, she gives another little nod to her friend. "And you are too. I was gonna come by and see you later, but I see you're feeling spry enough to get out and go jogging? I'm glad Jason and Carlisle could get you all in ship shape!" Lightly, a bit bouncy, she rocks on her fashionably-chaussured feet. Jason Christopher returns Jacob's kiss, perhaps a little more deeply than Jacob planned. But he doesn't detain him as he hops off the stage. It is true, the scent was a little ostentacious for Jason's tastes. But he had worn his share of colognes and such for work related functions over the years. He was not about to critisize Jacob for wearing it now, particularly given the good natured cause. "Sister, Selena wasn't it? I apologize proper introductions were never made given the circumstances. My name is Jason Christopher." He stops there rather than the full formal greeting. "You are new to your phase." It is not really a question, given what he has seen thus far. "If you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Jason hops off the stage and approaches the group as well, easily slipping an arm around Jacob when he joins him. "It seems we are all recovering well. Alice, your family is well I trust?" Oh the times they are a changing. Making inquiries about vampire families, and not faking the concern for reasons of political maneuvering. Just as well, he always loathed that type of thing. Jacob doesn't seem to mind the deeper kiss. If anything, he lingers on it and--okay, so there's some definite PDA going on. (Hey, it's probably good for business or something, right? Truth is, Jacob just isn't self-conscious about these things. The Quileute imprint is a funny thing, sometimes convenient and sometimes not.) When he does hop down from the stage, he pointedly gives Alice a look and says, "Actually, you can't buy her a bottle of water." Then, grinning again, he adds, "'Cause it's on me!" He moves to give Alice a hug--it's impulsive, different than the old days, but somehow feels right--and then goes to fetch Selena a bottle of water from behind the bar. Approaching, he reaches out to step into the circle of Jason's arm, and then offers the bottle to Selena. "Welcome to the family, sis," he says, only half teasing. The times are definitely changing, but it seems that the more readily Jason embraces it, so to with Jacob--or is it the other way around? Selena nods her head quickly and offers Alice a warm smile. If there were tensions between vampires and werewolves, she never knew it... not that she actually realizes what Alice and her family are yet either so it doesn't really matter all too much to her one way or the other just now. "Oh you were? Well good! Yes I'm doing fine. I haven't been hurting at all since that night with the plants and... stuff." She's still not sure what to make of what all happened yet. Magic? Werewolves? She's got her plate full with those right there alone! She nods again at Jason's greeting. "Hello. Selena. Selena Kent. Pleased to meet you uh.... officially, Jason. And.... phase? The... other? Uh. Yeah. Totally new. I've been running and testing some things out today, actually. It's all so strange to me. I do sort of have a question for you actually. Maybe for all of you." She looks around at them all. "Did any of you start having dreams and like... images come to you after your first time?" She opens her mouth to say something about Alice buying her water but Jacob's already on it and she just shuts her mouth and grins. When she reaches for the bottle, some might notice an inked symbol on her palm, slightly faded from sweat but quite detailed. It looks like a coat of arms. "Pretty much! Thanks for asking." Alice replies cheerily. In all honesty, every one of the Cullen family was perfectly fine now...except for Rosalie. Poor Rosalie. But if she were truly happy all the time...it wouldn't really be Rosalie anymore, and that realization is something that sooner or later, Alice knows her adoptive sister will have to accept. What she had become wasn't really who she was, even though she might have been happy with the illusion. Then she's getting a hug, and Alice gives good hugs back, laughing at it all and how unexpected it was. "I'm glad you're doing okay," she quietly murmurs between the two of them, even though everyone else can probably hear it anyway. She settles back into place as Jacob goes to fetch the water, letting the two wolves talk it out. She figures Jason knows his stuff, so this is the best thing for Selena. "I um...I'm not exactly...like everyone else here, but I've had my visions all my life. They were...more powerful after I changed, though." If Jason was asked about Jacob's question, he would say it was more column B. His relationship with Jacob, to say nothing of the various other puppies, has forced Jason to re-evaluate certain aspects of his life and the manner in which he addresses certain issues as well. Now that is not to say that the imprint Jacob formed on him is not without it's influence as well. But Jason prefers not to dwell overmuch on that. But that was for personal reasons, and not the type of thing he discussed. He smiled in that tight lipped manner he tended to use around others as Jacob embraced Alice. Then moves to slip an arm back around him again once they are finished. To Selena he replies confidently. "Many breeds of our kind have unusual dreams around the time of their first phase particularly. Sometimes that fades, for others vivid dreams become the norm. Without knowing what you were dreaming of, I can't really say more." He notices the coat of arms on her palm, and quirks an eyebrow. "Selena, what is that on your palm?" Jason was old by virtually anyone's standard. Not ancient, as that was reserved for those that had reached his father's age (at the time of his demise) or members of the ruling Volturi (Just thinking of them made Jason's fingertips itch with the desire to grow claws.) But he was old, and well schooled in all things werewolf and vampire particularly. Family crests, coats of arms, that was old school. It piqued his interest. Glancing at Alice Jason nods slightly, in response to the thank you. "You are welcome. Please relay to your father Dr Cullen that I should love to have him and his wife over at some point. I believe we are close to the same age, and both well travelled. I would love to swap stories with him. Of course you are all more than welcome as well." It wouldn't exactly be dinner. But still something of a party. Jacob laughs a little, sounding genuinely tickled, at the idea of Jason having dinner with the Cullens. "That sounds like a great idea," he affirms, "as long as you don't make me sit at the kids' table." This is accompanied by a wink and a squeeze of his arm around Jason's waist. He looks over to Alice, winking, and says, "Or maybe the rest of us 'kids' should have a night out?" It's purely playful banter, and it's easy to tell. Jacob well knows that the Cullens are all a good deal older than him, but that doesn't matter so much. Neither does it matter to him that he's so much younger than Jason. Again, the nice part: They fit, just as they are, and there's nothing for Jacob to need to question. (Okay, maybe he still struggles a little sometimes with Jason having a teenage son, but... one does one's best, right?) The reveal of the symbol on Selena's hand draws his interest, though more casually than Jason's, and he asks, "Thinking of getting a tat?" Selena switches the water from her marked hand to the other and opens her palm. "Uh... I don't know." She admits with a shrug. With the water it's very badly smeared now. She shrugs out of her backpack which she almost always keeps on herself these days just because... clothes. "It's what I can't get out of my head." She says and pulls a spiral bound notebook out of her bag and opens it up, starting to flip through the pages. Almost every inch of every page is covered with that same coat of arms. It's the Kent family crest, though there's no name written under any of them... it's old. OLD... dating back to somewhere in the 1100s in Scottland as well as England and Ireland too. Not that she's likely to know that. She looks at Alice. "You're not... fuzzy?" She asks, lifting her brows in curious silent question. "I don't think mine's a premonition though... it's just this one stupid picture. Well, and grass. Lots of pretty green grass. But I don't know what that's about either." She shrugs faintly and grins at Jacob. "Of this thing? No. I think that's supposed to be a lion maybe... that doesn't really fit... exactly... but a tat would be cool. Tribal or something I don't know." She grins faintly and glances over at Alice as if wondering if the other girl might disapprove of a tat because of her sensational style sense. "I'll bet he'd like that," Alice answers, smiling wider and genuinely at the suggestion that the older ones get together for a dinner sometime. "And I know I'd like that," she then replies to Jacob. "We could ride up to Port Angeles sometime. Maybe see a movie or something. There are some really fun ones coming out soon." She is abundantly aware of this even if she might not normally be, since she was doing research so Edward and Stiles could have a nice time, potentially. At this point, she's probably seen the potential of any number of evening excursions for the group. The rest is quiet listening, though when Selena asks her, Alice...pauses for a second and covers her mouth to try and maybe not laugh so loud. "No," she quietly answers, almost a whisper. "I've...never had that assumed." It's funny, mostly because she hadn't done anything to transform herself during the big confrontation. Maybe Selena thought that Alice just didn't want to ruin her clothes or didn't feel she needed to shift, at the time. She's quiet again during the discussion of tattoos, but she smiles again, as if prompted, when Selena looks pointedly to her. "I'll bet Jacob could help you design it." It would seem Alice has no problem with tattoos, as long as they're properly done. Jason Christopher can't of course speak for the Quileute tribe. As Jason understood their customs and traditions technically Sam Uley was the chief now. But in his mind the accords with the Cullens should be revisited after recent events. If it wasn't for the unusual state of affirs with two alphas in the pack he would take it on himself to approach Sam about that. As it was that would be the type of thing Jacob would instead have to do, or Jason would be undermining his mate in the eyes of the larger pack and that was not acceptable. He was musing about that as Selena showed him the clearer picture in the notebook. "Hmmm Interesting. The Kent coat of arms. A well known family, among our kind. The coat of arms was particularly prominent in and around Europe around the 1100s. Like most of the families of the time, they were much less public after Peter Stubbe in 1589. There were a unfortunate incidents around that time. Jacques Roulete, Giles Garnier, among others. All the way up to Beast of GÃ©vaudan between 1764 to 1767. It had become so bad I was asked to hunt the Beast of GÃ©vaudan by my father. I never found it though, so something or someone got to it before I did. Most of the noble families of the time went largely underground. I could certainly find out more about the kent house if you wish. Historically speaking." So. He looks good for his age? As to the mention of the tattoos Jason mentions casually. "The Quieutes have a special ritual for the tattoo they each have. Getting a tattoo when you are naturally regenerative can be a challenge. Even the most extreme method will fade in due couese. Typically they include open flames or branding. Jacob would know more about the technique they utalize." Jacob listens as Jason explains the crest, his grin turning a little bit goofy, and he shakes his head. "Sure, sure," he says, nodding as though he totally knew all of that. "I mean, that's basically Werewolfism 101, right?" But the grin betrays that he's kidding, and he hugs Jason from the side again. "God, I'm mated to a history professor," he says, his spirits clearly light enough that joking comes easily to him. After recent events, he's just feeling so very relaxed. It comes easily. Fortunately, the issues with Sam are far from his mind right now, but it's true he'll have to deal with those before long. For now, the question of tattoos comes up, and he reaches up to clap himself on the shoulder where his shirt hides his own (literally) tribal tattoo. "Yep, there's fire involved. And usually someone tells a story. Sometimes there's howling. Most important is the cookout after, though." He might be kidding. He might be serious. All of those things, after all, are real local traditions. "Actually," he adds, "I'd have Alice help with the design. I'm more of a greasemonkey than a graphic artist." Selena's eyes grow wider and wider and wider the more Jason talks. "Wow. You're like the werewolf google." She says and then blushes faintly at the comment. "Er. I mean... wow. Thats all about my family? And they're all wolves? Like... my aunt is a wolf? Why didn't anyone ever tell me this stuff! Yes any information you can find would be awesome. And maybe this darned picture will stop haunting me day and night. I think that means I am supposed to find out information about this stuff... or something. It seems to be drawing me to search.... or at least to draw... a lot." She says and laughs as she listens to Jacob. Although the mention of fire makes her doubt the plan all together. But then... "No. Even if fire is involved and singing and storytelling and campfires and stuff.... I want something. Something that -means- something... probably not this." She lifts her hand and grins a bit and then nods over at Alice. "Yes. I think he's right. You seem to be more of the artistic one here... I mean I can't draw for crap, except for that thing there." She points to the crest. "That I seem able to draw perfectly." It seems to be Alice's day to listen, and she does. She's good at that, a good listener and good to talk to. That must be how she gives such a friendly, authentic impression to most who come to know her. Occasionally she'll nod at something she either knows or agrees with. And then she does a double take on Jacob. "Me?!" It's rare that anyone gets to see Alice Cullen truly surprised, but she's definitely borderline shocked by the casual remark, like it's an afterthought. "I mean...I'd be flattered! Honored. I...wow." Her hand, gesturing to herself, settles on her chest almost in the classic "pearl-clutching" position. It was a pretty unexpected thing to hear. Alice directs her attention to the crest and leans closer, to really examine it. "I think...I can probably work on something like that. I can get Jasper to help!" Which will probably involve him sitting and talking to her while she quietly sketches while watching the trees sway at night. Jason Christopher rolls his eyes and shakes his head some. "Humans have a very distorted view of history. I sincerely doubt I would make a very good teacher for them. Not through any great fault of their own. in fairness. There are simply aspects of the world that are kept from them. They would deal poorly with the knowledge that we existed." That was of course the crux of the civil war in the Children of the Moon. The conflict that ended with the deaths of Jason's father and older brother. Something Jacob and Alice knew quite a bit about, given it ended not overly long ago. The second time The Cullens had come to their collective aid. Among others including several from Beacon Hills. In no small part it was that conflict that brought many of them here now. He politely shakes his head to Selena's comment as well. He was raised as a weapon. Knowing your history was just a part of that. The House of Lupus putting the FUN in Dysfunctional since, well a really damn long time ago. "I'll check in some of the books I have. If not I can ask for my brother to send some from the libraries in Romania." He turns his attention back to Alice then. "While I believe Jacob sells him self short with that description. I do agree you'd be very well suited to designing something like that Alice." It was after all something Selena would be wearing, in a broad sense, and Alice seemed to have a knack for fashion. He had heard people say that the Cullens never wore the same outfit and that Alice was the reason for that. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but he didn't dismiss it outright either. Jacob idly brushes a hand against Jason's chest, a subtle but very affectionate gesture, and gives him a momentarily serious look. "Who said anything about human history, huh?" he asks, smiling a little, and then turns back to the others, brightly merry all over again. (Seriously, it's a thing. He spends most of his time deliriously happy, especially around Jason. Just be grateful, all who aren't in the pack's wolf-link with him and don't have to hear every single thought he has about it.) "Werewolf History, the major nobody tells you about in college," he says, snickering a bit. As far as he's concerned, school deosn't teach any of the really important stuff, anyway. But, grinning at Jason, he continues, "Alice is the best at designing things to look good. That's all I'm saying." Selena nods her head and grins. "Then it's settled." She looks at Alice and gestures from one shoulder to the other. "Spread out across here." She nods her head again and smiles, then opens her water and drinks deeply. Its at about that moment that she realizes what Jason said and she blinks several times. "Wait.... you mean you were alive in the 1700s?!" She nearly chokes on her own words as she stares, agape at the other wolf. Well, she was distracted with talk of a tattoo and the different thoughts about that swirling about in her head, but suddenly the wolves in the room can feel her disbelief and just the faintest tinge of fear. "Does that mean I'm gonna get that old?" Alice certainly hasn't been seen in the same outfit twice, by anyone present. "Better be careful, you'll give me an ego." She smiles sweetly, and it's a true sweetness that isn't just a saccharine put-on that so many try to fake it with. She's the real thing. "Okay...I'll draw it out on paper and we can trace it if we need to, onto your skin. There are all kinds of ways to do that." It's all so casual, and when it goes into a realm she's intimately familiar with, she keeps quiet but looks utterly undisturbed by the topic. She could say how long she's been around, but then she isn't a fluffy fur type. Jason Christopher steps behind Jacob and slips his arms around him. He muses silently about the few times he tried teaching the Pack about the history of werewolves. Around the great bonfires on the cliffs. Paul had jumped off into the ocean to get away. Alright well jump was being kind. Jason had thrown him after the third interuption. But he almost certainly would have jumped, so it was likely doing him a favor. He leans in and kisses Jacob's collarbone as if he is almost aware of his thoughts. He looks at Selena and nods to her. "I was born in October of 1591. Only a few years after the Peter Stubbe incident. Not all of our kind are immortal Selena. Some are exceptionally long lived. Others no more so than human beings. If you are of the bite or the blood tends to play a part in that as well." he pauses and arches an eyebrow. "That reminds me. I know the last few weeks have been. Challenging. For all of us. But speaking of bites, does anyone know when Scott McCall created a beta?" Jacob relaxes against Jason, and he sighs contentedly at the kiss--yep, PDA is definitely a thing, it seems--while trying not to get so into the moment that it's off-putting for the others. So, instead, he focuses on how comfortable he feels and leans back against his mate, a lazy little smile of contentment settling onto his lips. He listens as Alice and Selena plan out a design mock-up, then as Jason talks, quietly absorbing the information, but at the question of Scott McCall, Jacob has to say, "I'm not really sure. I know Derek knows more about it. I didn't think Scott could create more, but... things seem to be changing with him." Jacob knows very little about bitten werewolves, as his kind just don't work that way, but it didn't take much to figure out that something was definitely "up" with Scott. Selena's eyes might just pop out of her head! She sort of sways a little on her feet. The year of Jason's birth is staggering to a girl who only JUST found out that monsters are real and, more, that she is ONE of them. She lets out a little 'ha' of utter shock and shakes her head, then takes another long drink of her water. "Well I've never been bitten by anyone or anything to my knowledge, so I guess that means... blood." Then she tilts her head again and goes quiet to listen for answers to the Scott question. --She has no idea, of course but she's always happy to listen to the latest gossip... especially if it can explain how this new world works to her. She grins over at Alice. "Maybe I can spend the night some time after you've had time to think and design and we can do practice drawings on my back. Sounds like fun." Alice knows about both bites and blood, but she's not exactly an expert when it gets this far afield. She knows a thing or two about a thing or two...with fur. "That sounds great!" Instantly she perks up from the quiet, contemplative mood she'd been presenting. "You'll have to let me know about the things you like to eat." Because they don't typically keep food in the house, at least not for long periods of time as it would need to be kept between their very occasional cravings. Jason Christopher breathes in Jacob for a moment and listens to his comments about Scott. Nodding thoughtfully as he takes that in. But for the moment he keeps his own council on what it may in fact mean. He would speak to Derek on the matter soon. Idly he mentions to Selena. "There is little question you would be blood, if you are if a direct Kent lineage. They were a well known house. I'd be shocked if your immediate family were not werewolves as well." It occurs to Jason that Selena also does not know about Alice and her family. But maybe they should ease her into it. Plus it is hardly his place to discuss that. He is a bit bemused at the thought about letting Alice know what she might like to eat. Alice was eloquent in all things it seemed, even among her kind who were known for such behaivor. Jacob lies back against Jason in that way for a goodly while, seeming content and almost sleepy, but when he opens his eyes and smiles a little more, it's clear that he's wide away. "You should meet us for dinner tonight," he tells Selena. Looking to Alice, he adds, "You're welcome, but... y'know. I'd understand if you don't feel like it." After all, Alice isn't always exactly in the mood for food. Then, reaching for Jason's hand, Jacob says, "But right now, I'm gonna be totally rude and say I need to borrow my mate here for a few minutes." Winking, he adds, "Or maybe a little longer than that. But I definitely need Jason's help in the back office... right now." And then he's moving off, trying to tug Jason along with him. As he does so, he calls back, "Water's all you can drink, by the way! Consider it family hospitality, kind of a thing." Then, having decided to give away Jason's water bottles, he continues with his attempts to drag him out of the room. Watching the others, Alice visibly shows her appreciation of Jason catching the hint and going with it. It's nice and subtle, and that suits Alice just fine. It's true, she probably won't be at dinner later, but that's more because she wants to give Jacob and his friends some space to be themselves and be free to be who and what they are--she nods to him, smiling a little wider. Then Alice waves to Jacob and Jason as they wander off, and then she turns to hug Selena, laughing and taking her hands as she slides back from the friendly embrace. "It's gonna be great. We almost never get to use our kitchen! I'm sure you'll love my family, we'll have a great time." Good thing they have all those beds from recent weeks. They can move one of those into a spare room, add a little decor and voila! Guest lodging. And then she's alone in the place, the only one who hasn't left yet. She looks around, casually walking the room and nodding softly, appreciatively. Her smile remains soft, thoughtful, and her eyes take in all the details of the room. Yes, this is coming along nicely. She might have a few ideas to help. She'll have to see if they still have the things in storage. Clasping her hands together and rubbing them briskly, she starts to the door. It'll be time to spruce up the place soon! Category:Log